Britney Spears Wiki
Picture 6.png|Video Spotovi|link=Video Spotovi Picture 1.png|Turneje|link=Turneje Model Shot.png|Galerije Slika|link=Turneje Misc.png|Ostalo|link=Ostalo Britni Spirs Enciklopedija na Tviteru Model Shot.png The Femme Fatale Tour DVD.jpg 200px-Britney Spears Live Femme Fatale Tour.jpg Buzzworthy-britney-image-final.jpg Britney Spears in The Set of Her Music Video I'm A Slave 4 U.jpg Britney Spears Videos for 30 years.jpg Britney Spears in The Music Video I'm A Slave 4 U.jpg If You Seek Amy Promo CD.jpg Britni Džin Spirs (rođena 2. decembra 1981. godine) je Američka pevačica i igračica. Rođena je u Mekkombu, država Misisipi, a odrasla je u Kentvudu, državi Lujzijani. Britni je počela da peva dok je bila dete, i dobijala je uloge u serijama. Sa diskografskom kućom Jive je potpisala ugovor 1997. godine pa je 1999. izdala svoj album prvenac ...Baby One More Time. Tokom svoje prve dekade u muzičkoj industriji postala je istaknuta ličnost u popularnoj muzici i kulturi, pa je njen privatni život neprestana tema medija. Njena prva dva albuma su je istakla kao pop ikonu i oborila rekorde prodaje, dok su istoimene pesme "...Baby One More Time" i "Oops!... I Did It Again" postale medjunarodni hitovi. Spirsova je zaslužna za uticaj na oživljavanje tinejdžerskog popa devedesetih. Izdala je svoj treći album 2001. godine "Britney i proširila svoj rezime glumačkom ulogom u filmu "Nismo više klinke". Preuzela je kreativnu kontrolu nad svojim četvrtim albumom In The Zone (2003), koji je dao hitove "Me Against the Music", "Toxic" i "Everytime". Posle izdavanja dve kompilacije, Spirsova je iskusila lične borbe pa je napravila pauzu na planu karijere. Njen peti album, Blackout, izdat je 2007. godine i uprkos skoro nikakvoj promociji proizveo je hitove "Gimme More" i "Piece Of Me". Njeno neprimereno ponašanje i hospitalizacija su 2008. godine doveli do proglašenja za poslovno nesposobno lice i stavili su njen lični i profesionalni život pod kontrolu njenog oca. Iste godine izdat je njen šesti album Circus, koji je dao globalni vodeći hit "Womanizer". Krenula je na svoju najveću turneju The Circus Starring Britney Spears 2009. godine. Njen sedmi album Femme Fatale, izdat 2011. godine postao je njen prvi album sa tri top deset hita u Sjedinjenim državama. Spirsova je prodala više od 100 miliona albuma širom sveta. Prema Američkom udruženju muzičke industrije (RIAA), ona je osmi ženski izvođač prema prodaji albuma u Sjedinjenim Američkim Državama sa 33 miliona potvrđenih albuma. Spirsova je takođe prepoznatljiva kao najprodavaniji ženski umetnik u prvoj dekadi 21. veka kao i peti ikada. Rangirana je kao osmi izvođač u prvoj dekadi 21. veka od strane Billboard. Juna 2010. godine je prema Forbsovoj listi stotinu najmoćnijih i uticajnijih slavnih ličnosti na šestom mestu na svetu. Takođe je prema Forbsu zauzima treće mesto prema pominjanju na internetu.Pročitajte više... TwitterWidget : : *Zvanični Sajt Britni Spirs *Britni Spirs na Fejsbuku *Britni Spirs na Tviteru *YouTube Kanal Britni Spirs *Britni Spirs na Google+ *Britni Spirs na Tumblr *Drugi sajt Britni Spirs *Sajt za kozmetiku Britni Spirs * Tekstovi pesama Britni Spirs *Stranica Britni Spirs na Wikipediji *Breathe Heavy (Sajt Fanova na Engleskom jeziku) *Sajt Fanova Britni Spirs na Srpskom jeziku) * BSTwitterWidget : http://www.breatheheavy.com/feed/ : Koliko volite Britni Spirs? Ona je najbolja osoba na svetu ikada. Ona je moj omiljeni izvođač. Ona je jedna od mojih pet omiljenih izvođača. Uživam u njenoj muzici. Ne volim je uopšte. Britney Spears performing on her 2011 Femme Fatale Tour in Europe. __NOEDITSECTION__ . |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Singlovi |- | colspan="3" | ...Baby One More Time | Sometimes | (You Drive Me) Crazy | Born to Make You Happy | From the Bottom of My Broken Heart | Oops!... I Did It Again | Lucky | Stronger | Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know | I'm A Slave 4 U | Overprotected | I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman | I Love Rock 'n' Roll | Anticipating | Boys | Me Against the Music | Toxic | Everytime | Outrageous | My Prerogative | Do Somethin' | Someday (I Will Understand) | And Then We Kiss | Gimme More | Piece Of Me | Break the Ice | Womanizer | Circus | If U Seek Amy | Radar | Unusual You | 3 | Hold It Against Me | Till the World Ends | I Wanna Go | Criminal |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Kompilacije |- | colspan="3" | Greatest Hits: My Prerogative | B In The Mix: The Remixes | The Singles Collection | B In The Mix: The Remixes Vol. 2 |- ! |- | |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Promotivni singlovi |- | colspan="3" | I've Just Begun (Having My Fun) | Chris Cox Megamix |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Ostali nastupi |- | colspan="3" | What's Going On (Artists Against AIDS Worldwide) | S&M Remix |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Mini Albumi |- | colspan="3" | Britney & Kevin: Chaotic |- ! colspan="3" style="background: white" | DVD i kućni video |- | colspan="3" | Time Out with Britney Spears | Live and More! | Britney: The Videos | Live from Las Vegas | In The Zone | Greatest Hits: My Prerogative | Britney & Kevin: Chaotic | Britney: For the Record | Britney Spears Live: The Femme Fatale Tour {|